The Light Music Club!
by GennyKyuniichi
Summary: Of course it was weird for Karasuno to get four new students at once, but they didn't bother with the details. However, when these four girls decide to bring back an old club that got disbanded, as well as fix the friendship between their senpai, they may start to cause trouble for the other students, as well as the faculty. OCxOC yuri and yaoi. Genderbends meet original cast.
1. Karasuno Has Some Weird Students

**_Hi-hi!_**

 ** _Looky, a new story~_**

 ** _Looky, another story about gender bends~_**

 ** _Looky, even more gay than Princess of Tennis~_**

 ** _Yeah, I doubt I'm gonna stop making gender bend fics._**

 ** _Anyways, there isn't really much gender bends for Haikyuu! And if there is, it's usually like, Fem!Character x OriginalGender!Character, like a female Hinata with a male Tsukki..._**

 ** _Though there are quite a few on Ao3, and they're super gay, and most of them are KageHina (which is some good shit). I've read two of them where Kageyama is secretly pining after dumbass Hinata and in both of them. Kageyama is like, "WTF WHAT ARE THESE GAY CHEST PAINS GOD DAMN IT TSUKISHIMA THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT)._**

 ** _Anyways, enjoy the first chapter of my poorly written fantasy, as well as the random switches between P.O.V's._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1_**

"Ah, I presume you're the new students, Tsukino Kasumi and Yamada Tamiko, right? Nice of you to finally show up. Would you mind telling the class why you're so late?"

There was a pause as the two new students seemed to think of what to say, the only sound in the room being the impatient tapping of the teacher's heels as the entire class stared. Finally, the taller girl with long blonde hair in a braid and glasses smirked.

"Someone told me to go to hell. Couldn't find it at first," A pause, "but now I'm here."

The room was quiet, the tapping had stopped. All of the stares had turned to shock and slightly horrified, some of them glancing at the teacher cautiously. The other girl, who only reached the blonde's shoulders in height and had short brown hair with an odd cow-lick, looked slightly embarrassed, but didn't bother to excuse her friend's attitude.

Eventually, the teacher came out of her shocked stupor and scowled, sending the girls to the back where there were two vacant seats that were prepared in advance.

 _Well that was a hell of a first impression,_ thought Yamaguchi, glancing wearily at the back. He soon decided to forget about them in favor of paying attention to the continued lesson. He certainly couldn't afford to fall behind, otherwise he wouldn't be able to attend the same classes as Tsukki.

However, most other students kept staring them as the class went on, the blonde smirking in satisfaction and the brunette burying her face in her arms.

* * *

"Why would you do that, Tsukki?"

Tsukishima paused as he grabbed a book from his locker, thinking that Yamaguchi had somehow snuck up on him before he realized the voice was more feminine.

"I couldn't help it, I always wanted to say it, and so I saw the opportunity and took it." Was the smug reply.

"But everyone kept staring at us!"

There was a sigh, and then, "I'm sorry. I won't do it again." Another pause, "Well, not when I'm with you."

The other person sighed before deeming the response acceptable.

To be honest, Tsukishima had stopped listening once he confirmed that it was not Yamaguchi using that nickname, nor was this person talking to him. In fact, he had already started to walk down the hall, heading towards lunch where he would no doubt have to see Thing #1 and Thing #2 and Tweeddle-Dee and Tweeddle-Dum* stuff their faces.

Before he could continue on his merry way (let's be honest, he probably wasn't _that_ merry), there was a loud bang down the hall, followed by an equally loud scream. Students paused in the hallway, looking partly scared and curious. They were probably thinking someone was getting murdered.

"Get your ass back here! I'm gonna kill you!"

Well, they weren't wrong.

"Eek! Nonono, I'm sorry don't hurt me!"

There was more screaming as students parted from the middle of the hallway, moving towards the walls as a small blonde haired girl ran past them, clinging her school bag to her chest as she yelled apologies. It was soon clear as to why she was doing this; a taller girl with long black hair also ran past the students, yelling profanities with an angry glare on her face as she chased the shorter blonde.

Tsukishima was starting to wonder why this school had so many weirdos.

The taller girl, running slightly faster than the shorter one, had almost reached the blonde. She had immediately stopped, however, when the blonde was suddenly picked up and disappeared from the raven's sight.

"Wha-" Her glare had vanished as she blinked curiously, before she felt the floor also vanish from beneath her feet, "What the he- HEY!"

She kicked her legs around as she realized she was picked up as well. She turned her head around a little and saw the shorter blonde was being held by a hand, the owner of said hand being a much taller blonde with glasses. She saw that the taller blonde was also holding her up with her other hand.

"Tsukki! Save me!" The shorter blonde cried, flailing her arms and legs around in the air.

"Yeah, no. And don't call me that." The taller blonde replied.

Ah, so that was the other Tsukki he heard earlier. Tsukishima also faintly noticed that this girl was one of the new students in his class.

"At least put us down!" The raven demanded, already clawing at the hand that was holding her by the back of her uniform.

"Oh, I'm sorry, your Highness. I know that being touched by a peasant such as myself must bother you." She immediately dropped the two girls. The shorter blonde fell over, while the raven haired girl easily landed on her feet, glaring at the taller girl.

"Don't call me that."

The taller blonde smirked, "Oh? Why not?"

Before the raven could reply or decide to kill the taller blonde instead of the shorter one, another girl appeared from behind 'Tsukki'.

"You guys! We don't have time for this!" She exclaimed, helping up the shorter blonde.

"Ah, Yama-chan, you're a life saver!" The shorter girl grinned, wiping away an invisible tear.

Tsukishima realized that this 'Yama-chan' was the other new student in his class.

Also, Tsukki and Yama-chan?

He wondered if this was a joke or simply a coincidence.

"Tsukki?" There was a tug on his sleeve, and he turned to see that, hey, it was the _real_ Yamaguchi. And he _was_ talking to him.

"Hm?"

"The others are wondering where you are. Everyone else is already at lunch." Before Tsukishima could reply with something like, 'I'd rather shave off my eyebrows than eat lunch with those obnoxious idiots', Yamaguchi looked behind his friend as he noticed the equally obnoxious girls. "Oh, those are the new students."

Tsukishima turned back to look at them. The shorter brunette was now scolding the shorter blonde and raven, waving a piece of paper in her hand. The shorter blonde looked ashamed of herself, while the raven looked quite angry, though she didn't interrupt. The taller blonde seemed pleased. Other students were staring at them as well.

"Well, I don't recognize the two shorter ones. They must be in a different class." Yamaguchi continued.

As soon as the brunette finished her speech, the other three girls pulled out their own sheets of paper before scurrying down the hall, ignoring, or not noticing, the various stares they got.

"What do you think that was all about?" Yamaguchi questioned, watching them disappear behind a corner.

"I don't know, and frankly, I don't want to." Tsukishima sighed, adjusting his bag, you know, the one that was identical to Yamaguchi's because they're big nerds, "Let's just go." He started to make his way to the cafeteria once again.

"Okay, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi followed, smiling.

* * *

Hinata bounced around as he waited; one of his teachers had stopped him after class, asking him to help her carry some books to another classroom. Happy to have an excuse to miss half of his next class, Hinata agreed eagerly.

So now, he stood next to his teacher's work space in the teachers' lounge, waiting for her to gather all of the books.

"What!?" A loud cry startled Hinata, as well as his teacher. They both glanced over to the other side of the room, seeing four girls talking to the school counselor.

The one that had exclaimed her shock so loudly was a tiny blonde. Her hair was in a high pony-tail, and it faintly reminded him of that one pink princess in a game he saw Kenma playing.

Another girl, slightly taller than the blonde, looked vaguely upset. She had her hands intertwined together as she stared at the floor sadly. She had light brown hair that had one strand sticking up defiantly to the side.

The tallest one, who was also blonde and had her hair in a braid, looked mildly annoyed. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and Hinata was only _slightly_ intimated by her.

The one that was truly scary, in Hinata's opinion, was the second shortest girl. She had long straight black hair that stopped at her mid back and an angry glare with an equally angry scowl. The scowl looked so natural on her; one would think she did it often.

The school counselor looked slightly annoyed at the unnecessarily loud cry and the attention they got.

"It's exactly as I said," she showed them a piece of paper, "The Light Music Club has disbanded."

"B-but, there were 5 members last year, right?" The shorter blonde stuttered as she waved around her arms.

"Two of those members got suspended." The counselor ignored the shocked cry and continued, "There were only three left and they soon decided to quit afterwards."

Seeing as the four girls still looked either angry or sad, the counselor's scowl faltered a little. Eventually, she sighed before grabbing another stack of papers from her desk, "Look, you can still join other clubs. There's the orchestra club, the dance club, and even the glee club."

The girls looked uncomfortable, "No thanks, that's alright." The shorter blonde sighed as she and the others turned to leave.

"Wait a second, sensei?" The tallest one smiled politely, "Could I see a list of the old club members?"

The counselor looked confused but agreed anyways, not seeing any harm.

By now, Hinata's teacher had gathered all of the books and was already handing him some. He soon followed her out of the room and they both headed towards another classroom.

* * *

Kagome Tsubaki huffed and puffed and almost blew a house down. Her friend, Momoi, glanced at her nervously, either concerned for her friend or scared of her. It didn't matter either way; she wasn't important at the moment. Though, she's sure the smaller girl would end up crying or at least complaining if she said that, and she couldn't handle that at the moment.

"Stop stomping." Came Tsukino's annoying voice.

"Stop breathing!" She retorted lamely.

The taller blonde gasped in mock shock, even going so far as to stop in her tracks and put a hand to her chest.

Yamada giggled a bit, but Kagome couldn't be mad at her for long. The brunette was basically a small puppy. Or kitten. Whichever you prefer.

Though she did nearly turn and smack the taller blonde, but Momoi had interrupted, "Um, Tsukino, why'd you take that list of the old Light Music Club members?"

The blonde dropped her hand and smirked before continuing down the hall. The others followed, having stopped as soon as she did.

"We're going to make those selfish fuckers bring back the Light Music Club." She said, a little too smug.

There was a pause as the three girls stared for a long while.

Eventually, "WHAT!?"

Yamada practically flailed her arms around, "Tsukki, you can't just say that about our senpai!" She was obviously more concerned by her friend's choice of words.

Tsukino looked rather confused, "But it's true."

"That doesn't matter!"

Momoi, quick to overcome her shock, grinned, "That sounds fun! Like a secret mission!" She then proceeded to crouch down a little, as if she was really on a secret mission at the moment.

"You have got to be kidding me." Kagome nearly faced palmed.

"No, I'm adulting you." Tsukino said, nearly earning a punch. Before the raven haired girl could react, Tsukino turned to Momoi, "And see? I knew you'd like it." She smiled at the smaller blonde who was basically crab-walking down the hallway, no doubt earning many stares from fellow students.

"We can't do that!" Yamada exclaimed.

"Thank God for Yamada." Kagome placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, relieved to see she wasn't the only sane person there.

Tsukino and Momoi glanced at each other, seeming to share a rare moment of mind reading.

Finally, Tsukino took a step towards Yamada, grabbing one of her hands with her one of her own. She used her other hand to lower her glasses a bit, revealing her bright green eyes.

"Please?"

Kagome sighed as Yamada blushed, knowing her fate was sealed. She was always weak to the taller girl's eyes. She mentally cursed whatever was out there because _god damn it my friends are so gay._

"Uh…" Yamada stuttered intelligently, "O-okay."

Kagome really did face palm this time.

* * *

 _ ***Thing #1, Thing #2 and Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum are Hinata, Kageyama, Nishinoya, and Tanaka.**_

 _ **Tsukino is gonna be like a bitchier Tsukishima but with bad puns and sick memes.**_

 _ **"Someone told me to go to hell. Couldn't find it at first, but here I am." You guys watch any Haikyuu! crack videos? There's one with a bunch of Haikyuu! vines and that was one of them. Also, in case anyone is wondering, the papers that the four girls had were their club application forms.**_

 _ **Ahaha, should I do the same thing I did in Princess of Tennis? Where I write down a list that basically says Momoi is female Hinata and Yamada is female Yamaguchi so you can all remember.**_

 _ **I figure I won't, at least not now. I only did it for Princess of Tennis because there were a lot of people, I guess it'll be easier to remember for now.**_

 _ **HOWEVER, did'ya see that little Princess Peach reference I threw in? Eh? Ehh? Yeah I know, I'm so funny. It's why I named female Hinata Momoi; momo meaning peach. That and Momoi Satsuki (KnB) and her pink hair.**_

 _ **\- Kyuni**_


	2. Kagome Glares Too Often

**_Hi-hi! It's chapter two!  
_**

 ** _This took longer to think of than necessary, and I'm still not quite happy with the results. But I don't want to fret over details and possible ruin anything._**

 ** _As you can tell, I like switching between P.O.V's. Though most of the time it's kind of vague. And when I say P.O.V's, I don't mean first person. It's still third person._**

 ** _There hasn't been much of the Karasuno boys lately. In fact, I don't think they appear at all in this chapter. But don't worry, they'll have major parts soon!_**

 ** _So now, onto the story! Enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2_**

"Alright, it says that three of the members were second years, meaning they're third years now. There were two first years, so now they should be second years. Where should we start?" Tsukino turned to her small cluster of friends, letting them take a peek at the paper.

"Do we really even have the time to do this? Shouldn't we be focusing on our studies or something?" Kagome grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Well, it's true that we don't have much time before our next class starts, but we should at least get started." Tsukino said.

"No, that's not what I meant, I -" Kagome started but Momoi had raised her hand eagerly. as if they were in class and Tsukino was their teacher.

"Let's start with the second years! There's only two of them, and they're closer to our age, so it should be easy, right?" She grinned, obviously proud of herself.

Tsukino put a hand to her chin, "I guess. But it says that one of the second years was suspended."

"What happened with that anyway? Why did two of the members get suspended?" Yamada asked.

The taller blonde looked closer at the paper, trying to read the principal's cursive handwriting in red ink, "It says something about violence on school grounds."

There was silence.

"Holy cow." Momoi said, "Our senpai are delinquents."

"We don't know that," Yamada waved her hand, as if dismissing the comment, "it might have been an accident or a misunderstanding."

"Either way, we'll be talking to them eventually, so I guess it would be best to do it sooner than later." Tsukino looked around the hallway they were in. Some students were by their lockers, grabbing the necessities for their next class. Others were lounging around, chatting. "Since we don't have much time, we should at least ask around to see which classes they're in, so we can talk to them after school."

"We should mainly ask the second years, right?" Yamada asked.

"Right. We'll split up. Momoi, you and the Queen will take one side of the building and Yamada and I will take the other, got it?"

The smaller blonde saluted, "Yes, ma'am!"

"Oh my god we're actually doing this I cannot believe you people why do I even hang out with you I could be doing so many other things that are much more productive I should just leave right n-" Again, Kagome got interrupted from her rambling as Momoi grabbed her arm and dragged her off.

"Um…" Yamada started as she watched her two friends scurry down the hall, "Are they gonna be alright? They get into a lot of fights."

"Yeah I know, but I prefer your company than either of theirs." Tsukino said casually as she already started making her way down the hall, using her memory of the school's map she had.

Yamada tried not to blush too much at the half-assed compliment.

* * *

"Excuse me, have you heard of a…" Momoi glanced down at the paper Tsukino gave her, "Tachibana Riku and a…" another glance at the paper, "Nishimura Yukiko?"

The second year female student looked at them weirdly, "Are you guys new?"

Kagome seemed to take that as an insult as she glared harder, and the second year flinched.

"Yup! I'm Momoi Sayuri, and this is Kagome Tsubaki! We're first years, and we plan on bringing back the Light Music Club!" Momoi said with so much enthusiasm that the second year flinched again, this time from being blinded by the bright smile the younger girl gave.

"The Light Music Club? Oh yeah, they used to hold concerts for the school." The second year said casually, looking up at the ceiling as if she was having a flashback.

Obviously, Momoi and Kagome were not at any of these concerts, so they could not join in on this wonderful flashback and they ended up staring at her as they waited for her to finish.

Eventually, she did, and she looked back at them, "They're kind of popular around here. They're close friends with each other and they're kind of loud, but they're funny."

Momoi stared at her eagerly while Kagome huffed (and puffed but still didn't blow a house down) and looked away, "So what class are they in?"

"Oh." The second year looked as if she forgot they were even talking about them, "I don't know."

Momoi physically deflated and Kagome finally decided to say something, "What do you mean you don't know? You said they're popular!"

Again, the second year flinched and backed up a bit, holding up her hands as a cliché defense mechanism, "Well, I mean, they're not in this class. And I never really talk to them. They have their own gaggle of friends."

"Wait, are you guys talking about Yuki-chan and Riku-chan?" A random second year student suddenly intervened in their conversation, as if she had any right to.

"You know them too?" Momoi once again looked hopeful and smiled, and Kagome didn't feel the need to punch the first second year girl anymore.

"Yeah. Well, I've talking to Yuki-chan a few times because we have a mutual friend. She's in class 2-2 I believe." The random second year looked pleased with herself, as if this was a personal mission she has set out to accomplish.

"And Tachibana-san?" Momoi asked eagerly.

"Oh, sorry. I don't know what class she's in."

Momoi smiled at her, not quite as happy as she was before, but she was still grateful, and her smile was still bright, "That's okay! You were a big help!"

Kagome glared at her.

The second year didn't seem affected by either of the first years, instead, she kept smiling, like some kind of Barbie doll.

"Alright, let's report this back to Tsukino and Yama-chan!" Momoi eagerly held up her fists, her eyes basically sparkling. Kagome looked away, scratching the back of her head.

"Yeah, I guess."

They didn't even bother to thank either of the two second year girls, even though one of them didn't really do anything. They ran down the hallway (well, Momoi ran; Kagome was dragged off), heading over to where they thought Tsukino and Yamada might be.

* * *

Tsukino glared.

A second year glared back.

Tsukino glared harder.

The second year glared harder as well.

Finally, Tsukino smirked. You know, the kind of 'I know something you don't and I would tell you but it would most definitely scar you and leave you crying for your mother' smirk.

Obviously, the second year flinched.

"Fine. 2-3."

"Pleasure doing business with you."

She turned and led Yamada down the hallway.

"Wow," Yamada stared back at the second year, who was probably contemplating their life choices, "That was amazing!" She pulled a 'Momoi' and balled up her hands to fists, eyes sparkling as she smiled at her friend.

"W-wha…" Tsukino stuttered, "Well, I mean, I didn't really do anything." She was obviously flattered but was too tsundere to admit it.

"But that was totally amazing!" Yamada repeated.

"Whatever, that doesn't matter! Let's go find the two idiots." Tsukino grumbled as she walked faster, Yamada following her eagerly, still sparkling.

Eventually, the two groups managed to cross paths, but before either of them could even get out a single word that would reveal their information, students were rushing around the hallways, some nearly bumping into them. This was an obvious sign that their next class was about to start.

"After class." Tsukino, who was basically the designated leader of the group, ordered. They then all separated to head to their respective classes.

* * *

"So, Nishimura-san is in class 2-2." Was the first thing Momoi said after all four girls were settled down at their own table in the library, "But, we weren't able to find out about Tachibana-san."

Tsukino glared at the smaller girl for fun, already knowing what class Tachibana was in.

Momoi, of course, shrank back a little, and Kagome glared at her.

Tsukino wondered if the raven haired girl was even aware of her incredibly gay feelings for the tiny blonde. If so, she must be having angry chest pains or something. Momoi was incredibly dense and oblivious to many things involving romance or Kagome. Or both.

If Kagome wasn't aware, then she must be having self-conflicting but still very angry chest pains.

Either way, Tsukino thought it was simply hilarious.

"It's alright, we already know where Tachibana-san's class is." Yamada assured Momoi, ruining Tsukino's fun.

"Oh good." Momoi sighed, but then raised an eyebrow as she pointed to Tsukino, "Wait, if that's true, why did you look so ang-" Tsukino raised her hand to cut her off.

"Tachibana-san is in 2-3."

Kagome looked annoyed, but that's no surprise, "So they're in different classes?"

"I would have never guessed." Tsukino muttered sarcastically.

For the third time that day, Tsukino almost got slapped. Luckily, Yamada intervened again.

"It's okay! We'll just split up again." She hastily said.

"Now?" Momoi complained, slouching in her seat.

"You want a music club, don't you?" Tsukino asked.

Momoi immediately looked motivated and pumped, as if she was about to get into a fight. She even almost yelled, but Kagome hit her head and told her to shut up. Momoi rubbed her head, pouting a bit, commenting on how Kagome was such a meanie, and got something like, 'whatever, dumbass' in return.

 _Wow,_ Tsukino thought, _they're really gay._

Yamada started fretting over them to make sure they didn't get into a fight or attracted attention of any other students who were actually trying to study. The brunette smiled at both girls as they calmed down, pushing a lock of stray hair behind her ear.

 _Wow,_ she thought again, _I'm really gay. God damn it._

* * *

 ** _Yes, you really are gay, Tsukino._**

 ** _So, as a heads up, no one is really dating anyone. Yet._**

 ** _And if you were looking forward to hetero pairings, I'm sorry. I'm kind of terrible at doing romance. I'm even terrible at writing yaoi. I can only do yuri for some reason. But don't worry, I'll try my best with yaoi!_**

 ** _Ohoh surprise surprise female Tanaka is a lil smarter than female Nishinoya ooooh dunno why I decided that but hey whatever_**

 ** _\- Kyuni_**


	3. Enter Tachibana Riku!

_**Hi-hi!**_

 _ **Wow, chapter three took a while to write. I had a sudden writer's block. Darn.**_

 _ **But hey, it's here! I'm really proud of this story so far.**_

 _ **Again, not a lot of male counterparts here, but as I said, they'll make more appearances.**_

 _ **But now, onto the story! Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Yamada's first impression of Tachibana wasn't quite what she thought it would be.

She was expecting a fun loving girl, one who was cheerful and smiled a lot. Her reputation, as well as Nishimura's, made it seem like both girls were very open and, well, loud.

However, the moment that she and Tsukino arrived at their designated location, class 2-3, and asked for a Tachibana Riku, she wondered if this was the very same Tachibana that they had heard about.

A young girl approached them, a scowl on her face. Her hands were stuffed into the pockets of her uniform jacket, and her socks were all scrunched up, not stretching to their full length. Her hair was a dark grey, almost black, and half of her head was shaved, reminding Yamada of that one vampire girl from Adventure Time (she didn't watch much of that show, but Momoi sure was a big fan of it). Her ears were pierced, as well as her nose. She wore all kinds of necklaces and bracelets that one would see on biker gang leaders.

Yamada wondered if this was against the school dress code.

 _Momoi-chan was right, our senpai are delinquents._

But then again, if Tachibana was here, that must mean that the other second year, Nishimura, was the one who got suspended.

Did Tsukino accidentally just send Momoi and Kagome on a wild goose chase? Well, knowing her, she probably knew what she was doing.

Boy, Kagome is gonna be pretty pissed.

But, back to the main story.

Momoi used to say that you shouldn't immediately judge people, and usually, she agreed with her, so Yamada was pleasantly surprised when Tachibana flinched after noticing Tsukino and her height.

It seems as if she wasn't so tough as she makes out to be.

"Wha-what do you want?" She scowled again, but this time, Yamada wasn't as frightened as before, as she noticed Tachibana's stutter.

"Tachibana Riku, right?" Tsukino practically demanded.

"What of it?"

"You used to be in the Light Music club, is that correct?" It seemed as if Tsukino went into business mode, using her most professional and mature voice.

Tachibana paused before shifting a little, putting most of her weight onto her left foot, "I did, yes." She was no longer scowling, but she was still suspicious of them, especially of Yamada, who hasn't talked yet.

Tsukino was about to continue, but the older girl raised her hand, stopping her, "Are you two first years?"

The blonde didn't look as if she was going to respond, so Yamada replied, "Yes."

"Don't you think you should be showing me a little more respect?"

Tsukino looked as if she was about to say a nasty comment, given the slightly forced polite smile she gave, but Yamada responded again, "Sorry, Tachibana-senpai, we were just wondering if you could answer a few of our questions. We're new students, you see, and we're really interested in joining the Light Music club, but we heard it got disbanded."

The dark grey haired woman's personality instantly made a 180 turn as she grinned brightly at them, "Oh I see! Well, as your senpai, it is my duty to help any kouhai! Now, what would you like to know?"

Yamada smiled, slightly relieved that Tachibana seemed like a nice character, just slightly more aggressive than most. And Tsukino was no longer giving a forced slime, so she took that as a good sign.

"Well, for starters, we should introduce ourselves. I'm Yamada Tamiko, and this is my friend, Tsukino Kasumi. We were wondering why the club got disbanded in the first place." Of course they already knew, but Yamada didn't want to come off as stalker-ish.

Tachibana tilted her head, and again, she frowned a little, but it didn't seem as if it was directed at them, "Ah, right, I suppose knowing why would be important." She looked around and realized that they were still standing at the door of her classroom, and even though Yamada was pretty sure no one was even paying attention to them, she motioned for the two girls to follow her so they could talk more privately.

They didn't go far, only stopping at the entrance to the girls' bathroom that was just down the hall, but now there were no students around.

"I guess you guys wouldn't know, since you're first years, _and_ new students on top of that, but last year, a fight broke out between two of the members." She said, looking down sadly, as if she could clearly remember the moment.

Tsukino didn't really react, because again, they already knew, but Yamada at least had the decency to look shocked.

"Oh no, that's terrible. Why did they get into a fight?" Yamada asked, and she was pretty sure that her acting was at least decent, because Tachibana continued.

"I... I'm not too sure myself. It was after the last cultural festival, last year." She paused again, "One of the other members, Nishimura Yukiko, also a second year, was close friends with another member, a third year. Apparently, Yukiko-chan was doing something behind her friend's back, and she didn't approve. Again, I'm not too sure of what happened, neither was anyone else. Yukiko-chan never really told us what she was doing."

"But... you said they got into a fight, are they okay?" Yamada asked again.

"Oh." Tachibana said, looking as if she just remembered something, "When I say fight, I don't mean, like, physical fighting. They just screamed a lot and they caused a... well, a food fight of sorts."

Hearing this, Tsukino finally showed some sort of reaction and decided to actually contribute to the conversation. She raised an eyebrow, "A food fight?"

"Well, it was a cultural festival, and one of the stands had desserts from other countries. They were actually really good, too! My favorite was the-" Tachibana cut herself off as Tsukino glared at her, and she coughed before continuing, "I mean, they ended up throwing some food at each other, and well, one of them missed and hit another student, and then that student threw some food, and so on and so forth. Eventually, half of the student body got involved and it didn't end until Yukiko-chan threw a slice of cake from France at the principal."

"And so they got suspended." Yamada concluded.

"Yeah, the-" Again, Tachibana cut herself off as she stared at Yamada, "I never said they got suspended."

"Um..." Yamada quickly tried to think of what to say.

Fortunately, Tsukino, the ever quick thinker, seemed prepared, "Well, that's what usually happens when a food fight breaks out, right? Those who start it get suspended."

Tachibana still looked a little suspicious, but didn't pry, "Yeah, I guess."

"May I ask another question?" Yamada twiddled her thumbs together, a tell tale sign that she was nervous.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Um... well, how long does their suspension last? We were actually kinda hoping that we could, you know, get the club back together and it would be great if we could talk to them as soon as possible."

Tachibana blinked, "Oh. Their suspension has been over for a while now."

Yamada smiled in relief and Tsukino slumped her shoulders a little. The shorter brunette placed a hand to her chest, "That's good, I thought'd we have to wait a long while."

"Um..." Tachibana raised a finger, looking a little regretful, "Actually, their suspension may be over, but Yukiko-chan has stopped coming to school."

...

"Eh?"

Yeah, Kagome is gonna be pissed.

* * *

Kagome was pissed.

"What did you just say?" She grabbed the collar of the boy who told her the shocking news.

"I-I said that Nishimura-san has s-stopped coming to school... please don't hurt me!" The second year cried pathetically, covering his face with his hands.

"Kagome, stop!" Momoi grabbed the taller girl's arm, forcing her to let go of the poor boy. She turned to the second year once she did so, "It's okay, we're not gonna hurt you. We just wanted to know when Nishimura-san's suspension was gonna be over. We got our answer, so we're leaving." She said the last part to Kagome, pointedly glaring at her.

The two girls walked away (well, more like stomped, in Kagome's case), already planning on heading back to their meeting place, the library.

"I guess this means we'll have to go to her house and talk to her." Momoi stated, just for the sake of making conversation.

"Ugh, I knew this entire thing would be too much work." Kagome grunted.

"Oh, are you giving up?" The shorter blonde asked, smirking at her friend.

Kagome huffed (anD PUFFED BUT NO SHE DID NOT BLOW A HOUSE DOWN) and crossed her arms, slightly offended, "Of course not! I want to join this club as much as you do! There's just so much trouble to go through. When I see this Nishimura person the first thing I'm gonna do is kick her in the neck."

"Please don't." Momoi immediately replied, as if used to threats like this.

* * *

"Who's that?" Was the first thing Kagome said when she and Momoi entered the library. Obviously, Tsukino and Yamada were there, but they had another person with them. Someone who made Momoi want to take a few steps back and hide behind her taller raven haired friend.

 _I was right, our senpai are delinquents._

The girl was taller than Momoi herself, and she looked around Kagome's height. Her eyes were a steely grey, and they immediately glared at Kagome when she pointed rather rudely at her.

Momoi didn't even have the energy to scold her anymore.

"This is Tachibana Riku!" Yamada said cheerfully, "She's gonna help us re-form the club again."

"Ah, do you know where Nishimura-san lives?" Momoi, quick to get over her fear of the slightly scary looking woman, asked with a bright and hopeful smile on her face, "We heard that she stopped coming to school."

Just like many others who have met Momoi for the first time, she was slightly surprised by the sheer brightness by the smaller blonde's smile, and she had to take a moment to collect herself.

"Oh, yes. I do. If you guys are going to talk to her, I think it'd be best if I went with you." She said, silently pondering who the two new girls were because apparently she hasn't been told that there were others. But nobody really cares.

"Yeah, I imagine it'd be pretty weird if four random first years suddenly showed up on her doorstep." Yamada agreed.

"But, I can't guarantee that she'll say yes. She's pretty stubborn." Tachibana told them.

"It's fine." Tsukino waved it off. "We're pretty stubborn as well."

* * *

 _ **Ah! There it is.**_

 _ **I dunno where I'm going with this.**_

 _ **Also, have you ever been in a food fight? I haven't. Seems terrifying. The closest I ever came to a food fight was when I hit a girl with her own banana because she was bullying my friend.**_

 _ **Ah, middle school was weird.**_

 ** _\- Kyuni_**


	4. Enter Nishimura Yukiko!

_**Hi-hi!**_

 _ **Oh wow, it's been a while since I've updated this story. So sorry about that. Not only have I been having writer's block, but I've also been having some family problems. Nothing serious, I assure you~**_

 ** _Anyways, I really like this story. I dunno if I've already mentioned that, but it's true. And yes, I know, the volleyball club still hasn't made an appearance. I'll make an effort to include them in the next chapter. I'm just so gosh darn focused on these super gay girls! Grrr!_**

 ** _But hey, new character! Her appearance is actually based off of a friend of mine (though this friend now has a different hairstyle, I just really liked this one)._**

 ** _So now, enjoy the story!_**

* * *

Momoi happily skipped down the sidewalk, a little bit ahead of her four other companions. Kagome looked ready to smack her over the head, but restrained herself. Tsukino was thinking about making snide comments that would make Kagome explode, and Yamada was just thankful that no one was fighting. Yet.

Tachibana looked at the four girls, trying to get a read on their personalities. They seemed open enough, especially the smaller blonde. Tachibana thought of her as a bubbly blonde who was constantly looking on the bright side of things. Though she also seemed like she could get offended easily, and instead of standing up for herself, she'd pout in a corner.

The only raven haired girl of the group, however, looked constantly ready for a fight. Or rather, someone who wouldn't mind getting into a fight at any given moment. She seemed to bully the smaller blonde a lot, though she only did so by calling her silly names and smacking her on the head. She also looked like the kind of girl who would instantly stand up for herself or any of her friends, so Tachibana at least respected that much.

The tallest girl, Tsukino if she remembered correctly, pissed her off the most. She had an arrogant attitude, as if she just knew she was better than you. Her height certainly didn't help; she could easily intimidate anyone. Though, Tachibana had to admit, she was witty and a quick thinker.

Lastly, the fourth girl, seemed to be the most normal. She didn't really look out of place, and she acted as the moral compass of the group. She mostly stayed quiet, unless directly spoken to, or at the very least, she only really talked to Tsukino. She definitely seemed like the shy and quiet type that most boys would find adorable.

But, of course, this was all just speculation on Tachibana's part. She had only known these girls for a few hours.

After a few more paces down the street, the second year immediately stopped in her tracks.

"We're here."

* * *

All four girls blinked up at the house in front of them in awe. Tachibana ignored them and made her way past them.

"Wait," Tsukino shook her head, being the first one to come back to reality, "This is her _house_?" She pointed vaguely towards the giant building that was at least three stories high.

Tachibana looked back at them, confused, "Yeah." She tilted her head, as if she didn't realize how abnormal this was. Tsukino wanted to smack her, but refrained herself.

"She's rich!" Momoi exclaimed, literally bouncing in place.

The girls then noticed the front gates situated in front of the house.

"Wow!" The smallest blonde went up to them, looking as if she wanted to touch the black bars.

"Calm down." Kagome told her, though not with her usual annoyance. It looked as if she too was amazed by the house.

"Oh, what's this?" Momoi, completely ignoring her companion, pointed to a small black rectangular speaker that was installed on the wall next to the fence. There was a small red button on the bottom of it, and the girl who pointed it out looked ready to press it.

"It's a buzzer." Tsukino explained dully, already back to her normal self, "You know, like at those fancy apartments." She briefly remembered a situation in a cartoon where a character had to buzz a neighbor just to let them in so they could return to their own apartment.

Before Momoi could even ask to press it, Tachibana moved in front of her to do it herself. They could hear a faint ringing noise from inside the house afterwards, and a few seconds later, a voice came from the speaker.

"Hello?" It was an older woman's voice. It sounded pleasant and light, and the other girls immediately liked it.

"Hello," Tachibana smiled, "This is Tachibana Riku! I'm a friend of Yuki-chan!" She seemed much more polite than she had been before; her voice was lighter and even her expression was kind.

"Oh, Riku-chan!" The voice on the other end sounded happy, "Yes, I remember you! Come in, I'll open up the gates."

"Well, this is going better than I imagined." Tsukino mumbled as the gates released a beep, signaling that it was now open.

The five girls made their way up the porch steps, Momoi and Yamada gushing over the fabulous garden that was on display as they did so. The front doors (which they noticed were actually double doors) were open, and a woman was standing inside the house, waiting for them.

The woman looked young, though she certainly wasn't a teenager. If they had to take a guess, the girls sans Tachibana would say that she's in her mid 30's. Her hair was long, reaching her back, and was a light brown color. It was styled in what looked like a French braid, and her fringe was held back by a simple white clip. Her eyes, big and kind, were a light brown similar to her hair, and she had a kind smile on her face.

Tsukino thought that she looked like the mom of an anime protagonist. You know, the kind that always dies in the first few episodes, whether by an accident, an illness, or a man-eating titan.

"You must be here for Yukiko, right?" She asked once they had stepped inside. They all took off their shoes at the entrance before they were lead further into the house. As expected, it looked as extravagant in the inside as it did on the outside. There were fancy rugs placed on the floors, tables with various expensive vases that looked like they would break if you so much as breathed on it, complex paintings on the walls of almost every room, and fancy furniture that looked like it came straight out of a magazine.

Once the girls were seated in the living area (on the whitest couches that didn't seem to have a single stain or rip), Tsukino immediately noticed the fancy marble fireplace on the wall. Above said fireplace was a giant painting that depicted a family of three; a mother, a father, and a young daughter. The mother looked like the woman sitting across from them, and the father looked equally kind as the mother. He too had brown hair, though darker, and he had light blue eyes, as well as glasses. The daughter, sitting between them with a bright smile, had long light brown hair, like her mother, held in a ponytail. Her eyes were the same light blue as her father's.

Obviously, the tall blonde assumed that this was Nishimura and her parents. Though she certainly didn't seem like the kind of girl to do anything behind her friend's back, much less get into any kind of trouble.

"Yes, that's right." Tachibana replied, and Tsukino almost forgot that the older woman had even asked a question, "These first years at our school said that they wanted to get our old club back together." She gestured towards the four girls, who all looked slightly uncomfortable in such a fancy setting. Tachibana, however, seemed to blend in quite well, despite her obvious delinquent appearance.

Nishimura-san clapped, an excited smile on her face as she practically squealed, and Tsukino wondered if this woman was mature enough to be a mother, "Oh that's wonderful! I hope you have a better job with convincing Yukiko to go back to school than I did." Despite these words, she still looked gleeful.

Yeah, Tsukino seriously wondered if this woman was capable of raising a family.

She had almost said this aloud and would no doubt hurt the woman's feelings (and probably make Tachibana annoyed with her, but that was a small price to pay), but another new voice had interrupted them.

"Hey, mom, have you seen my-" The voice, as well as the approaching footsteps, had stopped abruptly, "Riku? And... strangers."

Collectively, all five girls turned to look behind them, seeing a set of wide stairs that led to the second floor. On these stairs was a young girl, paused in the middle of her descent as she stared at the newcomers curiously.

Like the girl in the picture, her hair was long, maybe even longer, and was still held in a ponytail.

And also _oh my god that is a bright blue._

While the hairstyle and eye color was the same as the girl in the picture, the color of the hair was no longer light brown, and was instead a bright and deep blue, briefly reminding Tsukino of the ocean.

 _Why is everyone a delinquent?_

"Yuki-chan!" Tachibana smiled and waved her hand, motioning for the girl, 'Yuki-chan', to join them. Hesitantly, she continued down the stairs, slowly making her way over to the couches. She sat down next to her mother, seeing as how the couch opposite was quite full.

"Is this some kind of intervention? Because if so, I only know two of you, so I doubt it's very successful." She seemed to be hinting quite heavily to either Tachibana or her mother that over half of the people in the room were strangers to her.

Nishimura-san laughed, as if her daughter told a funny joke, "Oh no, of course not! Riku-chan and some of her friends from school want to get your old club back together." She explained calmly, not aware of how this would affect her daughter.

Nishimura slowly raised an eyebrow as she looked at Tachibana, who laughed nervously.

"Well," The second year started, "This year, we got some new students." She gestured vaguely towards Tsukino and the others, "They're all first years, and they said that they wanted to join the Light Music Club."

When Tachibana finished, she twiddled her thumbs together in silence, waiting for her friend to respond. Tsukino, Yamada, Momoi and Kagome kept their gaze on Nishimura, still taking in her appearance. They noticed that she was still quite short, despite being a second year. She even looked shorter than Momoi.

Her eyes, though, had turned a stormy blue the moment Tachibana finished, taking away her innocent appearance.

"You're gonna have to join some other club." She said flatly, leaning back in her seat and crossing her arms defiantly.

Tsukino was about to speak up and calmly throw in her argument, maybe even an insult or two, but Momoi had stood up before she could even open her mouth.

"We can't!" She slammed her hands on the table without thinking, nearly knocking over a vase of flowers in the process. Yamada looked ready to catch the vase in case it really did fall, while both Kagome and Tsukino looked ready to hit the young blonde, and Tachibana and Nishimura stared in shock.

Momoi didn't seem to realize the near chaos she just caused, because she continued, though a little more calmly, "We've been looking forward to joining this club since our first year in middle school." She paused before gesturing vaguely towards Tsukino, "Tsukino's older sister attended Karasuno last year, and she recorded a video of one of your performances. It was really amazing!"

Yeah, Tsukino was really gonna hit her once this was over. She doesn't have any right to go around telling strangers about her family, much less what school they attended. However, the way that Nishimura had looked a little flustered at the compliment (and Tachibana as well), made her think twice. Maybe they could use Momoi to convince the blue haired girl to stop acting like a child.

"W-we weren't that great..." Nishimura trailed off, rubbing the back of her head. But Momoi was having none of that. She brought up her fists, as if ready for a fight, and gave the second year her best serious look. Though, in reality, she looked more like a determined child.

"But you are! You're really great at playing the drums, Nishimura-senpai!"

Tsukino had to hold back a laugh when she saw the blue haired girl's face go completely red. They could definitely use this to their advantage.

Nishimura seemed to have an internal battle with herself as Momoi continued to stare at her, eyes practically sparkling.

Eventually, she heaved a sigh, and for a second, Tsukino thought they actually won, "I can't." Without waiting for another outburst from the others, she turned to Tachibana, "Have you told Akane yet?"

This question seemed to have made the other second year flinch and freeze up at the same time. She pursed her lips a little, looking off to the side and deciding that the fancy wallpaper was more interesting than their conversation, "No." Nishimura slouched a little, as if relieved, "Not yet." And just like that, the shorter second year tensed again.

The others stayed quiet, even Nishimura's mother, who only tilted her head curiously. Tsukino wondered if her mother ever found out about the reason why Nishimura was suspended in the first place, or why she ever stopped coming to school afterwards.

Deciding that enough was enough, Tsukino shared a look with Yamada. The girl seemed to understand instantly, so she looked at Momoi and Kagome, furrowing her brows. Thankfully (and miraculously), the two girls also understood as they nodded in return. She discreetly held up her hand and started counting down from three.

"Please, Nishimura-senpai!"

The affect was immediate. Nishimura, and even Tachibana, were quite shocked. Eventually, Nishimura blushed once more. She stuttered a bit, staring at the four first years who had suddenly pleaded to her, before she came to a decision.

"Ugh, fine!"

Oh wow, that worked better than Tsukino originally thought.

Momoi jumped up again, throwing a fist into the air as she cried out a cheer and a laugh. Yamada eventually started laughing with her, though she didn't go so far as to jump up and bounce around. Kagome sighed, obviously relieved and probably slightly tired form this whole ordeal. Tachibana didn't seem to have any trouble with getting up and cheering with Momoi, linking an arm around her shoulders as the two paraded around the living room. Nishimura had crossed her arms again, looking as if she was trying to pout, but she couldn't help but laugh every once in a while.

And Tsukino? Well, she was already planning on how to use the whole "senpai" thing to her advantage.

* * *

 _ **And there you go! It's really hard to write in Tsukino's point of view. The next chapter will either be in the point of view of Kagome or Yamada. Maybe both.**_

 ** _I really hope you're enjoying this so far. I'm having tons of fun just writing it._**

 ** _\- Kyuni_**


End file.
